FNAF (My Vers) Timeline
by Kate Willis
Summary: A timeline for the events that have been happening during the twins' visit to the old Five Nights at Freddy's establishment, and many other secrets revealed!
Early years:
• 1982-Grand opening  
• 1983-Michael's party  
• 1985-5 children dead  
• 1986-Construction around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza  
• 1987- opening of Five Nights at Freddy's

Elizabeth:  
• 1983-Elizabeth finds job; meets Michael  
• 1983-Goes to Michael's house, sees Mangle; meets five other kids; finding a way to fix Foxy, sees Michael's brother and bullies; comes up with a way to get revenge.

Finding revenge: Elizabeth  
• Night 1: Goes to her job, and finds a way to the basement, and starts constructing and/or changing animatronics.

• Night 2: Comes back and starts working some more.

• Night 3: Goes into basement, sees things are missing from her construction kit.

• Night 4: Animatronics go missing. She fails to find them.

• Night 5: Animatronics attack about an hour later, and she ends up locking herself in the Parts/Service room.

• Day 6: Leaves to California with her parents.

Figuring it out: Jeremy (2nd night guard)  
• 1: Sees Elizabeth going to Freddy's, anyway, even though Michael just died there; goes inside, and sees what she's been doing; decides to do it himself.  
• 2: Working on creating the Toy series, and others, including the new "Marionetta".  
• 3: Starts taking Elizabeth's supplies for parts; kills girlfriend, for the ghost inside Marionetta.  
• 4: Tries the get a better look at the wiring and pressure points; Accidentally turns on the Danger mode while it is not yet set, and is killed.  
• Does not leave the establishment ever again, and is rarely ever seen, except by Zenix (formerly, Elizabeth) and others hurt or killed by him, and maybe a few of the night guards.

A revolution(Freddy Fazbear's Revolution):  
• Good side: Foxy, Springtrap, Fredbear, Marionette, and many of the ghost kids (Zenix: Can merge with many of these, and helps to defeat many animatronics)  
• Bad side: Golden Freddy, Marionetta, Toy Series, Withered Series, Cupcake, stage animatronics: Bonnie and Chica, BB and BG, Mangle, Nightmare Series, and etc.

Q:  
Do any of the animatronics become merged?(A:Yes)  
Are any of the animatronics working as a team?(A:Yes)

Does the Marionetta like to work alone?  
A: Mostly. But the Marionetta also likes to work with Golden Freddy, making them an amazing but dangerous power couple.

What about Springtrap? Golden Freddy? Are they ever a problem?  
A: Upon being merged, they had been told by the Marionetta that it was all right, and ended up creating the extremely dangerous Springbear, who turned against they're friends.

Has Zenix merged with any of the other animatronics besides the ones she aware of that she can trust?  
A: Unfortunately, no. Many of the other ghosts or animatronics were evil, and were partially or completely destroyed.  
(However, she DID once control the remnants of Golden Freddy...)

Did any of the current employees die?  
A: No, not yet anyway... But they'd PROBABLY know better... Seeing as how she shows NO MERCY to those who betray her.

Final Q: HOW did this war break out in the first place?  
A: Many of the animatronics wanted to branch out and be independent, but Zenix refused, afraid this would lead them to going crazy with power. Unfortunately though, the animatronics disobeyed her (their creator), and she was forced to have each of them destroyed. The Rebellions were the evil animatronics, lead by Golden Freddy. The Redeemers were the few good animatronics and a plethora of ghost children (many adults; Zenix would go crazy when adult humans went to Freddy's. However, many traumatizing things have happened, and now she will kill every night, except for many of the ghost children, who she will recognize as her friends) who want to save the restaurant from getting demolished, by people who would sell the property for money.

The Start of a Revolution:  
• PART ONE-INTERFERENCE: The other animatronics want to branch out, and find their own path, but Zenix denies it. They eventually turn against her, and she is forced to hide again, soon finding the others, and teaming up with them, telling them what is going on. They all find the others as well, and although Zenix is still afraid to look at them face to face (the people she killed) she leads them into battle. Many were taken, and they were forced to retreat back into the west parts of the building, where they started coming up with a plan.

• PART TWO-A WIN AND A LOSS: The Redeemers had finally won a battle, even though it cost them a great deal of animatronics. A few hours later, Zenix was wandering the halls, when she was attacked, knocked out, and kidnapped. Once she woke up, she saw she was tied to a chair on the stage, and she was surrounded by enemy animatronics. Golden Freddy came up and told her to surrender. She never said she did, but Golden Freddy decided to kill her anyway. Only, he never got the chance before Zenix' friends came to her rescue and freed her. She ran down a hall with Golden Freddy in pursuit. She made it to a dead end, and was nearly jumped by him, when the Marionette sacrificed himself to save her, ending up being torn apart, and thrown into one of the pizza ovens. Zenix did not take this lightly and tried to attack Golden Freddy, failing miserably. Blaze (sister/creator) came and helped her, eventually freeing her, and escaping.

• PART THREE-THE END OF A REVOLUTION: The Rebellions have started to become a problem, and many have fallen on both sides. The most major hit was when an extreme accident occurred, destroying thousands of ghosts, and sometimes many if them that were housed inside animatronics. But there were still many more on the Rebellions' side. When it was almost over, only a few animatronics and ghosts remained. Zenix, Foxy, Fredbear, Springtrap, Michael, and his brother all worked in helping to defeat Golden Freddy...but it came at a cost. The newly merged "Springbear" had been created, and would take a great deal of time and effort to defeat.

• The Fusion-Bringing Back the Spirit of Five Nights at Freddy's: Blaze and Zenix try to help the two merged animatronics find their true essence, and remember that they each are unique in a special way.

• THE MARIONETTA-PART ONE["Finding out the Truth"]: After discovering the new "Marionetta" was involved in the revolution, but had disappeared shortly after a few days, Zenix questions its creation. Knowing that it had to have been made with the knowledge of the creation of the Marionette, she tries to find evidence to support her theory. She instead ends up finding trouble, nearly getting jumped by the Marionetta itself. It had tried to gain control of her emotions, and it seems that after being trapped inside the Marionettes' box, then watching him get destroyed left a very traumatizing effect. She saw the Marionetta running away, and followed her to the Toy Room, and was just going to leave, when she heard the sound of a music box. She felt as if she was being controlled, and tried to fight the music to stay awake. The Marionetta controlled her for a time, before she managed to somewhat win back control.

• THE MARIONETTA-PART TWO["The Whispering Shadow"]: Zenix was eventually captured, and sent back to the No Zone, where she was then thrown in jail. After this, Blaze had been having bad dreams about events she thinks did or were happening to her sister. When she finally couldn't hold it any longer, she went to Zenix cell, and saw something strange; her cell was opened, unguarded, and dark. She walked inside, and things immediately started working again. After hearing the words,'Its about time you showed up' she was sucked into Zenix' mind, where she helped Zenix escape, and they had finally thought it was over.

• THE MARIONETTA-PART THREE["The Face in the Shadows"]: They thought they had defeated the Marionetta, but it was far from over... The Marionetta came back, with the intent of destroying them once and for all. However, she was eventually defeated when being pushed into a fire pit[*There is more to the story, however, this is not included].  
• *(May be in "The Marionetta"-IF I ever get to it!).


End file.
